God's Cursings on This Death-Game!
by VongolaBreaker
Summary: 14 year old Satou Kazuma couldn't contain his excitement as he came rushing back home after purchasing a VMMORPG game known as Sword Art Online. Unknown to him, or frankly, the entire world, this game contained a dark secret, which would soon reveal itself. [Konosuba X Sword Art Online]
1. The Beginning of Aincrad

**Disclaimer - I do not own Konosuba or Sword Art Online. Konosuba is owned by Natsume Akatsuki. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara.**

...

It's the year 2022, and Virtual Reality games had recently become a huge hit in the markets. On November 6th, a highly anticipated VRMMORPG game known as _Sword Art Online _had just been released. Players from all over the world would kill to get their hands on a copy of this game.

If you looked closely enough, you could spot a boy wearing a green tracksuit dashing through the crowds, holding a copy of _Sword Art Online. His short brown hair glided with the wind as he passed by the several other people begging to get a copy of the game he protected._

_"I knew it was worth it to leave my room today! The youth grinned._

Right as the youth reached the destination he called home, he swung the entrance door open and blasted himself upstairs. The youth instantly forced a door which had the name _Kazuma Satou_ written on it open. The boy, now known as Kazuma put on his _NerveGear_, then laid himself down on his bed. After taking in a deep breath, Kazuma prepared to get transported into the world of _Sword Art Online_.

"Link Start!"

...

After going through character customization and choosing his pen name, which he simply kept as Kazuma, the words _"Welcome to Sword Art Online"_ appeared in front of Kazuma's conscience. Shortly after, Kazuma found himself in a fantasy-like game world he was so familiar with. Kazuma's avatar looked much different than what he looked like in real life. Here, Kazuma had worn a short green mantle over a white shirt, somewhat dark pants, and leather boots. Kazuma's hair was also much spikier and slylish than in the real world. Unable to contain his excitement, Kazuma happily shot his arms up to the sky.

"Alright! My VRMMORPG adventures begin here! I, Satou Kazuma, promise to beat this game!

Shortly after purchasing a shortened katana, Kazuma went out to the west field to raise his level up a bit. There, he noticed a few hog-like creatures roaming around. Unseathinf his sword, Kazuma made a break for the hogs. Luckily for him, he was able to get a sneak attack on one of the creatures, slicing across it's back. As it's HP depleted, the hog bursted into millions of tiny shards.

"Man, I love the feeling of this! I should play VRMMORPG's more often!"

A couple other hogs quickly rushed towards Kazuma. However, he was prepared. Dodging their attempts at overpowering him, Kazuma impaled one of the hogs, and sent the other one flying to the ground with a swift kick. The impaled hog quickly bursted into pieces. As for the other, it charged right for Kazuma. Taking in a deep breath, the youth moved his katana to the back of his head, and quickly swung down towards the hog.

Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Kazuma's eyes.

_'Result: EXP: 48. COL: 30. Items: 3.'_

A massive grin appeared on the young boy's face. Playing RPGs was one thing, but to actually be inside of one was something Kazuma had wanted for as long as he could remember.

"Man... this is like a dream come true - well, it really is." Kazuma quickly interrupted himself. "Alright, it's time to farm on EXP!"

Kazuma continued to battle more and more hogs as they respawned. Eventually, he noticed quite a few people crowding a around his "personal training space," so he decided to make his way back to the starting town.

"Man... that was great!" Kazuma stretched. "Anyways, I think I'll log out for today. After all, there's still Dragon Hunt IV that I'm so close to finishing!"

After swiping his arm down, a menu appeared in front of Kazuma's face. As he scrolled down to the bottom of the menu, Kazuma couldn't help but notice that something was off.

"Wait... what the hell..? Where's the log off button?" Kazuma's eyes slightly twitched.

The boy wanted to believe that this was merely a bug that would soon get fixed, but a voice in the back of his head kept saying otherwise. His breathing began quickening. It wasn't only Kazuma who had been acting this way. Hundreds of other players could be heard freaking out. Some of which had to cry on a person they'd never met before's shoulder.

Then, a bell rang.

Every player who was outside of the starting city suddenly got transported back to where they began. Their attention directed towards a red pentagon in the sky which read _warning._ Dozens and dozens more of these pentagons joined together with the original one in the sky. A game master floated above all of the once excited, now terrified players. The GM wore a red cloak which covered it's face.

**"Attention, players. Welcome to _my _world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am currently the only person who has authority over this world." The GM known as Kayaba Akihiko spoke. "I'm sure that you've all already noticed that the log out button on the main menu has been removed. However, this is definitely not a mistake."**

_"Great, that's just what I needed to hear." _Kazuma sarcastically thought.

**"I'll say it again, this isn't a mistake, but a part of the true _Sword Art Online_. You are all unable to log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world is allowed to remove the NerveGear from your heads. If it is attempted, a heavy burst of microwave radiation will discharge from a transmitter in the NerveGear will destroy your brain, ending your life."**

Tons of people could be heard freaking out. Some were trembling in place, while others tried convincing themselves this was just one big, but late April Fools joke.

**"Unfortunately, it is possible that a member of your family or one of your friends would ignore this warning and attempt to remove the NerveGear from your head. To back this up, 213 players have died due to the attempt at removing the NerveGear."**

_"Mom, dad, please don't touch my NerveGear. If you don't, I'll promise to stop skipping school to play games." _Kazuma put his hands together and "begged" his parents.

**"As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become next to none. I hope you will all keep calm and put your main priority on completing the game."**

_"Like hell we can be at ease after learning we're trapped inside of a damn Virtual world!" _Kazuma's grit his teeth.

**"But I'd like you all to remember this. From this point on, all methods of resurrection in the game will no longer work. If your HP goes down to zero, your avatar will have perished, and at that moment..."**

Thousands of people were all in one place at the same time. All of them to shocked to even speak a word. Kayaba's next words felt as if they took an eternity to come out.

**"The NerveGear will fry your brain."**

Kazuma's eyes flew open. A video of one of those hogs he fought earlier ramming into his chest, causing him to burst like they had repeatedly played in his mind. Oh, how he regretted his purchase of this lousy excuse of a game known as _Sword Art Online._

**"There**** is one thing you need to do to be free: complete the game. Right now, you are all on the first floor, the lowest floor in Aincrad. If you conquer the floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next floor. Assuming you manage to win against the final boss on the 100th floor, you will have cleared the game for everybody."**

"You've gotta be kidding! 100 damn floors?! Like hell anyone will be able to survive for that long!" Kazuma shouted.

**"And lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look."**

As Kazuma nervously swiped to see what the item could possibly be, he was a bit unamused when he found out it was just a mirror. Although, he did have good things to say about the way his in-game avatar looked like.

Unfortunately, his compliments could only last for so long. He was soon overtaken in a blinding blue light, as was everyone else around him. Once the light died down, Kazuma found out that his cool-looking custom designed face returned back to what it looked like in real life. It wasn't nearly as bad as some of the people around him, though.

"Wait, you're not actually a girl?!" Kazuma overheard a player shout.

The youth clicked his tongue. The NerveGear must have scanned all the player's faces, or something similar. As for his actual body adjustments, he remembered about how he had do some type of calibration test.

"First, I'm stuck in another world, now, I can't even have a good body?" Kazuma's head drooped down.

**"Right now, you're all probably wondering, 'Why? Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do such a thing?' I have already achieved my goal. I made the world of Sword Art Online for my own personal enjoyment. And now, the preparations are complete."**

Kazuma's fists clenched into a ball. There was nothing more that he wanted to do right now than to punch Kayaba's face in.

**"Thus, the official tutorial for Sword Art Online has come to an end. I wish you all the best of luck, players."**

Then, Kayaba's "body" faded out of the game known as _Sword Art Online_, as did the several warning pentagons. Everyone was left dumbstruck. Would they ever see their families again? Would their parents remove their NerveGears, resulting in their deaths? Nobody knew what to do.

Suddenly, an uproar began.

"Are you kidding me? Let me log out!"

"I have things to do soon! I need to go now!"

"Are you _trying to kill us?_!"

Mere seconds after the uproar began, Kazuma made his way out of the crowd, and into a dark alley.

...

"Is this game... really my new reality..?"

Kazuma desperately wanted to deny the fact he couldn't even see his own room again. However, there was no denying it. He was stuck in this game, potentially forever.

Then, a burst of adrenaline suddenly rushed through his body.

"What the hell?! Kayaba Akihiko! I vow to clear this game to rub it in your face! Once I'm finished, I'll punch your face in a million times over!" Kazuma shouted to the sky, then rushed out of the _City of Beginnings_.

...

**That's the first chapter of _God's__ Cursings on This Death-Game_****_! _Personally, I'm kind of surprised there hasn't been a crossover where Kazuma got trapped in Sword Art Online yet****, considering he was full on obsessed with games before getting reincarnated. Was there anything you'd like to see me improve in the next chapter? If so, leave a review on what I could do better. Anyways, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Boss Fight!

**Dis****claimer - I do not own Konosuba or Sword Art Online. Konosuba is owned by Natsume Akatsuki. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara.**

...

A month has passed since the initial release of Sword Art Online, and in that period of time, over 2,000 people have died. Strangely enough, not a single person has been able to clear the first floor yet.

"You'd think there'd be someone strong enough to clear the first floor by now, but no. Not even the beta testers? Just how bad at this game were they if the first floor hasn't even been cleared yet?!" Kazuma frustratingly whispered to himself. "Well, there's still the boss fight conference today, so that may change something."

Skip forward a few hours, and countless players could be seen gathered around in a colluseum-like area. A sole figure stood on what would be the stage. He had pale skin, and his baby-blue hair easily made him stand out.

"Alright! I'll be starting the conference now!" The person shouted. "To those of you who responded to my invitation, thank you. My name is Diabel, and my class is... informally, Knight!"

Though most of the players around him bursted in laughter, Kazuma found no amusement in Diabel's joke.

_"Just get to the point! This isn't a peaceful haven, it's a death game!"_

Diabel signalled with his arms to quit the laughter. The once bright, enthusiastic face the "knight" had worn instantly grew serious.

"Today, my party found the location of the boss room on the highest level of this floor!"

Everyone, including Kazuma this time's attention locked completely on to the man speaking up front. Some people doubted he knew, but others completely trusted Diabel.

"By defeating the floor boss and reaching the second floor... we'll be able to prove to everyone in the Starting Town that this hellish game _can _be cleared! It's up to us to do so! Don't you agree, everyone?"

Tons of players looked towards some familiar faces, others brand new, seeking their opinion on the man's speech. After a few seconds, a sole player took charge in clapping for Diabel. Others quickly followed, recognizing his leadership. Even Kazuma himself began clapping.

Once the clapping died down, Diabel went on to the subject of battle strategy.

"First, we're going to split up into parties of six."

Unfortunately for a certain someone, this was where the death game really began.

Kazuma broke into a nervous sweat. For his entire time being in the game, he hadn't even made a single friend. Almost everyone else around him began talking to those they already knew from their time in the game. Everybody around him was already discussing formations, leaders, invites, you name it. It got to the point where Kazuma's personal stress blocked out whatever Diabel was saying.

However, in the corner of his eye spotted a boy with short black hair which ran down to the bottom of his neck. His shirt was a yale shade of blue, the top of which was covered with a leather breastplate. Kazuma immediately made a break for who could potentially be his teammates.

"S-so, you an outcast too, huh?" Kazuma greeted the boy.

It was as if a weight had been taken off the boy's back. His shoulders relaxed, and his face loosened.

"Oh, yeah. It's hard not knowing anyone in-game here, huh?"

Kazuma couldn't help but smile. Finally, someone here who understood how he felt! Kazuma quickly sent the boy a party invite. The boy accepted. Underneath his own health bar, Kazuma noticed another one added right below his. The name read _Kirito_.

"Well, nice partying with you, Kirito!" Kazuma gave Kirito a confident smile.

Kirito nodded, extending his hand out for a handshake. Though he was somewhat hesitant, Kazuma agreed to shake the swordsman's hand. Kirito's attention shortly directed towards a figure in a red cloak. Before he could invite them to his party however, they got up off their seat and left.

Diabel's voice struck through the silence in the air. Before he could get on to the next point however, an unknown figure jumped onto the stage. Kazuma groaned at the interruption.

"The name's Kibaou. There's something I need to get off my chest. I'm sure that there are some of you here that should be apologizing to those who have died so far!"

At this statement, Kirito's face grew tense. Kazuma's attention slightly shifted towards his new teammate.

"Kibaou, the people you're referring to are the beta testers, correct?" Diabel questioned.

"Of course I am! The day this crappy game started, all the beta testers pretty much vanished, abandoning us beginners to die! They took over all the good hunting grounds and quests, putting their own lives over ours. Afterwards, they became ignorant for doing so!" Kibaou ranted. "Some of you are definitely beta testers! We should have you kneel apologetically and hand us over any good items and the money they've kept to themselves! I cannot and will not entrust my life to people such as them!"

Kazuma quietly noted on how much of a nuisance he was, and threatened to use only _the _best weapon he had to knock some sense into his head. Kirito on the other hand, began feeling guilty for something he couldn't control. Then, Kazuma slowly got off his seat and made his way to the stage.

"Huh? What do ya want, kid?" Kibaou gave Kazama a menacing look.

"All I got from your lousy excuse of a rant is that the beta testers, people who have had prior knowledge of this game didn't protect people like you, who never even bothered to gain information in SAO before it released, like they did!"

Kibaou then pointed out to the youth that only 1,000 people were eligible to beta test the game. Letting out a agitated sigh, Kazuma pulled out a book which read, _"SAO Handbook." _The boy then noted that even if he had no idea how the game worked before purchasing it, he could have gotten one of these handbooks like the majority of players did. Clicking his tongue, Kibaou went to the stands to sit down, as did Kazuma.

Diabel shortly went back on about his strategy on how to defeat the boss. Opening up the recently mentioned notebook, Diabel read out information about the boss. It was known as Illfang the Kobold Lord. Illfang has mobs protecting it known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. His attack patterns change once his health bar becomes red, it will also drop it's current weapons and instead wield a talwar. Thus, the conference ended. At 10 in the morning tomorrow, the players agreed to meet before battling against the boss. They were all then dismissed.

"Alright. Anyways, let's get going. Kirito."

...

The next day, those that had gathered in the meeting could be seen marching up a pathway in a forest. Fortunately for Kazuma, he went to sleep rather early and is ready for the battle. He, and Kirito followed behind the rest of the group, reviewing their plan.

"We loners will target the guardians known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kirito spoke to him. "I'll the deflect pole axes with a sword skill, then you'll switch in at that moment."

"I got it, I got it! Don't worry, I have it memorized!"

Kirito let out a small sigh before catching up with the others.

...

The group of players reached the gate leading towards where the boss had rested. Diabel had opened the gates for the dozens of adventurers hoping to defeat the boss.

Inside the gates, there was an empty room with nothing but a throne, and a giant, red, minotaur-like creature inhabiting inside the room. It jumped from off it's throne, and let out a piercing roar which sent shivers down Kazuma's spine.

At once, the players and their opponents rushed towards each other. Commencing the battle.

Diabel began commanding the different parties when to switch, when to move, when to attack, etc.

"Squads D, E, F, keep the sentiments away from us!"

"Rodger!" Kirito shouted.

One of the three jumped directly at Kirito, who knocked it away with his sword. Kazuma emerged from behind his partner and impaled their enemy.

"Not bad." Kirito gave his partner a small smile.

Before he could respond, another one of the Sentinels came flying down towards him. From the corner of his eye, Kazuma was able to notice the danger, and dodge it's attack just in time. Unseathing his sword, Kazuma knocked his enemy into the air, slicing it's stomach while he was at it. Pounding into the air, Kirito's sword easily slashed through the Sentinel, causing it to burst into millions of shards.

Before the two could celebrate, a roar could be heard from the Illfang, causing the duo's attention to be fixated on the monster. It was down to less than half of it's last bar of health. Just like what was specified in the meeting, the boss had let go of it's current weapons. Diabel had unsheathed his sword, and got into a stance which made his sword begin to glow.

Unfortunately, some of the information the players had gotten turned out to be wrong.

Instead of the boss wielding a talwar, it had been wielding a nodachi instead!

"Stop!" Kirito screamed out at those near the boss. "Jump back as far as you can!"

Suddenly, Illfang began moving from one place on the ceiling to another, and struck down right to where Diabel was standing. Right after, Illfang had slashed Diabel's back, causing mortal damage onto him. He continued to rampage in the crowd of people who had witnessed this happen.

Kirito immediately came to his injured ally's aid, offering him a potion. Surprisingly, Diabel stopped Kirito from healing him.

"Y-you were one of the 1,000 beta testers, right..? I'm sure you know..."

"The rare item which comes with the final attack bonus... you were a beta tester too?"

Diabel gave his fellow swordsman a weak smile, begging him to defeat the boss. Only a second later, the blue haired swordsman was no more. He was dead. Taking the look of despair off his face, Kirito stood back up, ready to face the boss. Kazuma quickly threw an arm around his comrade.

"Y'know, there's nothing more I want to do than kick this boss's ass. So, what do ya say, Kirito? For Diabel?"

Kirito gave his partner a nod. The two of them then dashed towards the Illfang, going in with the same strategy they had against the Sentinels.

Noticing two new opponents rushing in, the boss pulled it's sword to it's side, preparing for a special attack. Kirito did the same. Once their swords clashed, Kazuma had a chance to strike his opponent while it was still open. Unfortunately for him, Illfang's reflexes were faster than he had anticipated. It's sword slashed down at the young boy, slightly grazing a part of his shoulder, ripping his mantle off in the process. His sword pierced right through the boss, sending it flying backwards.

"It's coming back!" Kirito warned.

Kirito rushed in front of his partner. He and the boss had a short-lived clash of swords as it slashed him across the stomach. The young boy got sent flying backwards, slamming into his partner in the process.

_Bzzt. _Kirito's health went down a bit below half way. Not giving the two any time to get up, the Illfang stood above two duo, it's sword shined a bright crimson-red. Getting on his knees, Kazuma put in an effort to block the boss's attack.

Suddenly, a streak of green light passed by Kazuma.

A tall, bald-headed man with light grey armour's axe collided against Illfang's own weapon. Dozens of other players followed his lead.

"We'll hold him off until you two recover!" He shouted.

"Got it." Kirito weakly smiled.

Countless swordsman pursued from all many directions. At first, it seemed like they would prove to be able to push Illfang into a corner. Unfortunately, it was able to escape from the players offence. Jumping up, only inches away from the ceiling, Illfang prepared a sword skill to kill it's opponents beneath it. Despite his depleting HP, Kirito mustered up the courage to prepare a sword skill of his own.

Kirito was just barely able to slice open Illfang's back, sending it crashing to the ground.

_"I sure got myself one hell of a teammate!" _Kazuma smirked as he got up off his knees.

"Kazuma! Help me out with this one last hit!" Kirito looked back towards his teammate.

"Don't worry. I'm already on it!"

The duo rushed towards their common enemy. Kazuma hurridly hacked his enemy's gut. It's HP noticeably went down. Before he could get in a finishing blow, Kazuma's stomach got knocked in by Illfang. Kazuma's back heated up as he skid against the ground after the impact.

As soon as the boss's attention had shifted towards Kazuma, that's when it had lost.

Undisclosed to the boss, the black-haired swordsman had begun slicing it open from it's abdomen. Letting out a piercing shout, Kirito put a closure to his finishing blow, separating Illfang's face into two nearly even parts. Not a moment later, it bursted into crystals. They had done it. After a month, the first floor of this death-game had been cleared.

Many cheers of accomplishment filled the once terrifying room. Infront of Kirito, a screen read: "Congratulations! You got the last attacking bonus!" This screen was covered up with another which read: "Bonus Item. Coat of Midnight."

"Hey, Kirito! Those were some pretty great moves!" Kazuma gave his teammate a thumbs up of approval.

"No... I wouldn't have been able to defeat Illfang if it wasn't for you." Kirito returned the compliment.

"Huh, guess that means I'm pretty amazing." Kazuma quickly remarked.

Turning around, Kirito noticed a hoard of players clapping, or congratulating him for his victory. His sense of accomplishment was merely short lived.

Kibaou, the one who interrupted the meeting, had begun questioning Kirito as to why he let Diabel die.

"You knew the boss's moves! If you shared your information on the boss before hand, Diabel wouldn't have had to die!"

Seconds ago, Kirito was getting praised for defeating the boss. Now, the exact same people that appreciated him, respected him, and were amazed by him, saw him no more as a beta-tester who only thinks for his own survival. The room grew with tension as players began mentally questioning those who were once close to them.

The room's silence was broken by the occused's laughter.

"A beta tester? Don't put me in the same category as those newbies. The majority of SAO's 1,000 beta testers... were ameratures who didn't even know how to level. Even people such as you are better than them." Kirito remembered his experience at beta-testing SAO. "But I, for one, am different. During the beta test, I was able to reach levels that no one else was able to. I knew the boss's attack patters because I've fought plenty of katana wielding bosses such as this one on higher up floors. There's a lot more I know than that, too. More than any information broker you'll ever come across."

Kibaou disregarded the fact that Kirito was a beta-tester, and brought up that he was a cheater, which then lead to a figure in the crowd to give him the nickname: "beater."

"A beater? Not a bad name. Yes, I'm a beater. For now on, don't just think of me as being a beta tester." Kirito left the room silent as he equipped his _Coat of Midnight_. Just like the name specified, it was a pitch black coat which extended down just above Kirito's calf. "Let's go, Kazuma."

Kazuma sighed, starting to think of Kirito as some kind of show off, but made the decision to follow him. The gates creaked open, allowing, for the first time, players to advance to the next floor.

_"After a month, I was able to assist in clearing the first floor. Now, this is where my adventure truly begins!"_

...

**And that's chapter two!**

**Personally, writing the battle scenes was quite a bit of fun. I hope it was just as fun for those of you reading them. Originally, I wasn't going to have Kirito and Kazuma meet until around the third chapter, but I had a change of plans.**

**Some people have been asking whether or not I'll add the other characters from Konosuba. At least for Aincrad, I currently have no plans to include them. **

**That's all for now. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Mini-Dungeon, Part 1!

**Dis****claimer - I do not own Konosuba or Sword Art Online. Konosuba is owned by Natsume Akatsuki. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara.**

...

_December 22nd 2022. 4th Floor._

A couple weeks after the clearing of the first floor, a handful of players have been able to make it to the fourth floor. Kirito and Kazuma are two out of the select few who have made it this far. Though his partner wasn't with him, Kazuma wandered through the forest in search of a "mini-dungeon" to get better equipment, since his armour and weapons were the same as when he started the game.

"Let's see, it should probably be around here somewhere..." Kazuma quietly mumbled to himself.

Merely a minute later, Kazuma found himself to be correct. He spotted an intersection among the seemingly endless trees. Standing in the middle of the gap was the entrance to the dungeon Kazuma had been looking for. It was quite small for a dungeon, only standing a couple inches taller than Kazuma. Seering gazing into the cave, the brown-haired youth took notice of a pile of stairs that ran into darkness.

Kazuma placed a finger on his chin, wondering if he alone be enough to clear this dungeon. True, he was able to clear the first three floors, but he was never alone when he did.

"Oh, I know!" The youth's eyes lit up.

...

An open field of grass ran as far as the eye could see. In this field, the swordsman known as the _"Beater" _rest peacefully. His moment of relaxation was cut short after hearing a short ringing noise. Opening his eyes, Kirito noticed he had gotten a message from Kazuma.

_"Yo, Kirito! If you're free, want to clear out a mini-dungeon with me?" _The message read.

Giving it a thought, Kirito messaged him back, informing Kazuma that he'd join him.

"Sweet! Meet me at the first intersection to the right in the forest."

The black-haired youth made his way up off the grass. Luckily, entry to the forest was only five minutes away from where he was. In fact, Kirito could see a huge gathering of trees clustered right up in front of him.

About ten minutes later, the black-haired youth arrived just as Kazuma finished setting up camp. After the two exchanged greetings, Kirito suggested they get some kind of light source to help them see in the dungeon. Letting out a confident smirk, Kazuma showed Kirito an item he bought immediately after arriving in the fourth floor. He held a lamp-like object with a handle attached to it.

"With this, we won't be lost in the darkness!" Kazuma confidently pumped his chest.

Kirito let out a sigh of relief. Moments later, the two decided to make their way into the dungeon. They quickly found themselves grateful for the lamp, seeing their surroundings quickly become darker and darker as they went further down.

Right as they set foot down upon where the stairs ended, they found themselves face to face with multiple creatures that resembled what would be known as "undead." Kazuma quickly set the lamp down. The duo then unsheathed their swords, preparing the battle that awaited them.

Kirito was the first to act. He was able to behead quite a few of the enemies with a single slash. Kazuma quickly followed his partner's lead. The brown-haired boy's katana pierced one of the undead's stomach. While he was distracted with the one stuck through his sword, Kazuma didn't notice a few more creatures pouncing onto his back until it was too late. They clung to his back, biting and scratching with every chance they got. Kazuma grunted in pain.

"Hey, Kirito! Help me out here!" Kazuma shouted for assistance.

Kirito almost instantly rushed to his partner's aid. The beater released a flurry of attacks, causing the enemies on Kazuma's back's HP bars to deplete.

"Whew... you really saved my back!" Kazuma let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, let's continue forward." Kirito suggested.

The duo continued through the path of darkness with Kirito leading the way. Kazuma kept cautious, letting his _Hikkomori_ side take over. Judging from several other video games he played, Kazuma assumed that an enemy would sooner or later pounce at them from out of nowhere. Before Kazuma's Judgement could become reality, his partner stopped in his tracks. The brown-haired boy slightly shifted backwards from the impact.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kazuma complained.

"It's a two-way intersection in front of us." The beater quickly replied.

It seemed as though Kirito had begun trying to determine which way the pair should go. Seeing his partner stumped, Kazuma stepped in and directed the boy to the left. Promising his partner he had naturally blessed with good luck, Kazuma gave him a toothy smile. Kirito let out a small chuckle at his teammate's reasoning, but let him have it his way.

After a couple of minutes of nonstop walking, Kirito and Kazuma found themselves staring face to face with a gianormous gate. Kazuma sneered, making his way up to the gate. The palms of his hands lightly shivered as they placed against the door. Letting out a confident shout, Kazuma pushed against the gate. However, no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't budge. Letting out a disappointed sigh, the brown-haired youth traded away from the gate. After Kazuma's failed attempt, Kirito decides to give it a go himself. Unsurprisingly, the result stayed the same. Even when the two boys gave it their combined effort, nothing had changed.

"Ah, damn it! Has this game reduced my luck all the way down to zero?!" Kazuma shouted out.

While Kazuma released his anger, Kirito began brainstorming ideas on how to open the door. There had to be some way to open the door. Somehow...

Then, it clicked.

What if they used their swords instead of their arms? Kazuma seemed not to be too fond of this idea. That was, until Kirito's sword managed to cause the gate to get slightly damaged.

"Right, the game's called _Sword Art Online._ Of course there'd be some type of obstacle only swords could get through!" Kazuma scoffed before joining Kirito on in the onslaught.

Before long, the two were able to cause the door to come crashing down. Although, it nearly crushed the two alive. Looking into the room they unlocked, there stood a lone treasure chest. Getting up, Kirito decided to see what the chest was all about. The black-haired swordsman was quickly stopped in his tracks by Kazuma.

"We don't know if it's a trap or not! I'll throw a few items to make sure."

Kazuma smiled, glad the hog meat from the first floor he saved up on finally came in handy. He threw it directly towards the treasure. To Kirito's surprise, it landed right on top of the chest.

_"Guess he is pretty lucky after all." _Kirito thought.

After a minute-or-so of waiting, Kazuma was able to determine that there was no trap, and they could collect the treasure. Once again, Kirito lead the two. The two shortly came within reach of the treasure. Almost immediately, Kazuma flung open the chest.

The pairs eyes felt as if they popped out of their socket. Before them was a treasure chest overflowing with valuable goods. From gold coins to ruby emblems, there was everything.

"Alright! We're rich! You know what that means, right? We can buy pretty much whatever we want now! Isn't that amazing?!" Kazuma pumped his arms into the air.

Though his reaction was much more reserved than Kazuma's, one look at Kirito's face could tell you that he's just as excited. With every new sentence Kazuma started, Kirito felt his smile steadily growing bigger and bigger. Equipping the treasure chest into his inventory, Kazuma promised to split it between the two once they get back.

Once the duo were no more than ten feet away from the exit, Kirito noticed that something was... off. The space around them seemed to have gotten darker. Directing his attention upwards, he spotted a creature coming down towards the two, and it was coming down fast. As fast as he could, the black-haired youth plunged back into the room, pulling Kazuma along with him in the process.

Once the dust cloud cleared, a dark-green dragon-like creature had blocked the exit. It's glare alone could cause the average human to pass out in no less than a second. Letting out a savage roar, the dragon prepared to lunge at Kirito and Kazuma.

"Hey, Kirito. You ready?" Kazuma said, lightly biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Let's go, Kazuma!" Kirito commanded.

Together, the two boys prepared for their next battle in the world they vowed to escape.

...

**And, that's chapter 3! Sorry it took longer to release than the other chapters. With school coming up soon, it's getting harder to be consistent with releasing chapters. **

**Because the _Sword Art Online _anime skipped around floors a lot, I decided to explore around some of the floors that the anime didn't, creating my own arcs for the fanfiction.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See you in the next chapter! **


	4. The Mini-Dungeon, Part 2!

**Di****s****claimer - I do not own Konosuba or Sword Art Online. Konosuba is owned by Natsume Akatsuki. Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara.**

...

"Let's go, Kazuma!" Kirito looked his partner's way before taking charge at the dragon.

"Right behind you, man!" Kazuma smirked.

In unison, the two swordsmen bolted towards their newfound enemy in a straight line. Once they were only a few feet away from the enemy, Kirito jumped over the the side. Kazuma on the other hand slid underneath the dragon. Before the dragon could turn around towards him, Kazuma let out a flurry of slices. A trail of blood begun pouring out of the dragon's tail as it let out a shriek.

"Now, Kirito!" Kazuma's head turned towards his partner.

Jumping up into the air, Kirito begun to spin. His sword sliced downwards into his opponent's back, causing them to let out a piercing roar. Kirito rushed away from the dragon, and made his way beside Kazuma.

"Nice going!" Kazuma gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, thanks." Kirito scratched the back of his head.

Unfortunately, this wouldn't be enough to defeat their newfound enemy. As if it hadn't sustained any damage at all, the dragon had charged directly at the two swordsman. Luckily, they were able to roll off to the side before the dragon could crush them against the surrounding wall.

Once again, Kazuma had made his rush towards the dragon in hopes to get a few good hits in. Before he could even get close enough to attack, the dragon took in a deep breath, and let out a breath of fire which completely engulfed Kazuma.

"Kazuma!" Kirito cried out.

Slowly but surely, Kazuma's HP bar had begun decreasing. By the time the fire had been put out, Kazuma's health had around 75% of it left.

_"That's cheap! If we can't use magic in this game, then why can Dragons breathe fire? And why the hell does it do so much damage?!" _Kazuma complained.

He didn't have much more time to continue thinking. The dragon had made a charge for him once again. This time however, Kirito interfered before it could reach his partner. Kirito slashed at the Dragon's forehead. Small red particles that resembled blood flew out of it's forehead. Kirito kicked himself off of the dragon's head and landed right next to Kazuma.

"You okay, Kazuma?" Kirito's attention turned towards his teammate.

"Don't worry about me, Kirito." Kazuma gave Kirito a reassuring thumbs-up. "We'll take this thing down together!"

Kirito responded to Kazuma's enthusiasm with a small smile. The dragon prepared to take in a deep breath once again. Before it released it's fire towards the two young boys, Kazuma ran up in front of Kirito. Once the fire breath had come out of the dragon's mouth, Kazuma held his sword right in front of his face. The fire had been split in two separate lines upon getting in contact with Kazuma's sword.

As soon as the fire had completely died down, Kazuma bolted towards the dragon's foot, hoping to throw it off balance by damaging it. Instead, Kazuma found himself getting a foot to the stomach. His back hit against the wall surrounding him, Kirito and the dragon with a loud _thud_.

"Kazuma!" Kirito cried out.

In a moment of rage, Kirito dashed towards the mini-boss. He attempted to stick his sword deeper into the dragon's forehead. The dragon dodged Kirito's attempts at damaging it, and spun around 360 degrees, whacking Kirito with it's tail. Kirito skid across the ground until his head eventually hit against a wall.

The two adventurers were no more than ten feet away from each other. That meant that the dragon could easily engulf the both of them in one go. Taking in a deep breath, the dark green creature had decided to do exactly that.

Kazuma had only gotten up on his knees by the time he knew what was going on.

_"D-damn it... Kirito, if you can muster up the strength you had while clearing the first floor right about now, that would be great..." _Kazuma desperately thought to himself.

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline ran through Kazuma's veins. He didn't need to rely on Kirito to defeat some mini-boss. Gaming was his hobby- his life. He skipped out on school to play video games! So he wouldn't let anyone else but him take down this boss.

Kazuma's grip on his sword grew stronger. His determination swelled up. The burst of fire came flying right towards the two. Once again, Kazuma stopped the burst of fire in it's tracks with his sword. The digital metal began to deform due to the heat.

_"C'mon, sword! Just last this battle!" _

Kazuma's face tightened. His brows furrowed. He let out a shout to release all of the energy he had stored inside. To both Kirito's and his own surprise, Kazuma ran straight through the fire. Sure, his HP would drop, but something inside of him urged him on to keep going. The brown-haired teenage boy went for the dragon's legs again. This time however, Kazuma jumped back just before the dragon had attempted to kick his stomach. Once it's foot had stuck out, Kazuma impaled it's foot with his partially melted sword.

"Amazing..!" Kirito couldn't help but be impressed by his teammate's performance.

Kazuma quickly pulled his sword out of the dragon's foot and stepped backwards towards his teammate.

The dark-ish green monster let out a loud roar, which summoned a few of it's "underlings." These underlings had a tiny, round appearance. A horn that had been attached to it's skull stuck out quite clearly.

"You take on the shorter ones. I'll take the main boss!" Kazuma spoke.

"But, you HP's nearly halved!" Kirito worried.

"I'll be fine! I'll be fine! Just leave it to me!" Before Kirito could give any objections, Kazuma sprinted towards the dragon.

Kazuma circled around the green monster. He knew his sword likely wouldn't last for much longer, so he had to get in a good finishing blow. The brown-haired swordsman jumped up into the sky. His sword sliced down onto the dragon's back, causing it to roar out in pain. Kazuma let his sword out of the the dragon's back, and attempted at stabbing the dragon's back once again. Instead he fell off it's back, landing against the ground on his back.

The dragon let out a piercing roar, then soared through the air. It came crashing down at an intense speed, attempting to crush Kazuma down into the ground. In the last second, Kazuma rolled out of harms way.

Meanwhile, Kirito didn't have much difficulty facing off against the underlings. They didn't have much health, but they dealt quite a bit of damage. It wasn't any amount of damage that Kirito couldn't handle, though. Kirito sliced his way through one of three, causing them to break up into hundreds of pixels.

"Alright, two more." Kirito confidently gripped onto his sword and swung at the other two dragon underlings.

Just like the other one, they bursted into millions of pieces. Now that he was through with the dragon's underlings, he could help Kazuma defeat the actual dragon.

"This thing doesn't give up, does it?" Kazuma clicked his tongue.

"Kazuma!" Kirito cried out. "I'll distract it! You go in for a finishing blow!"

A smile crept up the side of Kazuma's face. He gave Kirito a look that told him that he understood, and was on board with the plan.

Kirito begun to circle around the dragon. Like it had done with Kazuma, the dragon begun firing a marathon of fire at Kirito. Kirito managed to avoid the bursts of fire. When he saw the opportunity, Kirito leaped up to the dragon's face. His sword pointed down to the dragon's head. The dragon had sidestepped out of harm's way, and kicked Kirito down into the ground.

"Now, Kazuma!"

Before the dragon could even react, Kazuma had climbed up the creature's tail, and bolted towards it's skull. Letting out a prideful shout, Kazuma stuck his sword deep inside of the dragon's skull. The green creature let out a roar of pain before shattering into millions of pieces. Kazuma's back hit against the ground, as did his sword.

A screen popped up in front of the young boy's face that read, "Congratulations! You got the last attacking bonus! Bonus Item: Dragon's Fang."

The "beater" walked up to the one player who hadn't left his side since the first event. He stuck out a hand to help him get up. The brown-haired youth took his hand, and made his way up to his feet. Pumping his hands up into the air, Kazuma let out a shout of accomplishment.

**"YAHOO!!! THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!!!"**

Kirito awkwardly chuckled at his partner's remark.

"A-Anyways, Kazuma, what'll you do with the item drop you got?" Kirito asked his partner.

Looking down at his old, beaten-up sword, then back to the dragon fang he had got, Kazuma had a pretty good idea on what he had wanted.

...

By the time the two boys had gotten out of the dungeon and back into the city it had gotten pretty dark. Kirito had stood outside of a small, wooden building tucked beside two larger buildings.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kirito's attention diverted towards Kazuma, who had just exited the building. Together with him was a brand new, shining sword. The sword had been designed like that of a double edged long sword. It's handle was a striped with two shades of blue; baby blue and dark blue. The steel shined brightly in the midst of the night.

"So, that's what you used your drop for?" Kirito seemed impressed by his teammate's new sword.

"Yeah. Heck, I've even given it a name already!" Kazuma proudly puffed out his chest.

"Really? Mind telling me?"

"Yeah. I call it, Zanpakuto!"

...

**That's the end of chapter 4! **

**I'm really sorry for the belayed release of Chapter 4. School's getting pretty busy, so it's getting hard to release new chapters frequently.**

**On a side note, thank you guys for all the positive reviews! I'm happy that a crossover fanfiction that popped up in my head one day is being enjoyed by so many people. It really makes my day to see all the positive reviews on this story.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
